1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wall beds, and in particular a mounting apparatus for wall beds which moves the bed completely out of the wall and elevates it to the correct position above the floor. It includes a unique counter balancing spring assembly to facilitate easy opening and closing of the wall bed.
2. Background Discussion
Wall beds are conventional articles of manufacture which call for a rigid, non-folding bed to be mounted in a generally vertical position within a cavity in a wall and hinged at the lower end so that the bed can be moved from the vertical to the horizontal position. In some instances a cabinet-like structure is provided to house the bed with the underside of the bed base providing a cabinet front face when the bed is in the closed, vertical position.
It is highly desirable that the entire bed surface be moved outside of the cavity upon opening. In other words, that portion of the sleeping surface adjacent the pivotably mounted end of the wall bed desirably is moved outwardly from the cavity. When this is done, no portion of the sleeping surface of the bed is located in the cavity. This overcomes an objection of some users of wall beds who experience claustrophobia if they are required to sleep with their head, or another portion of their body, within the cavity. Also, it is desirable for the bed upon opening to be raised to an appropriate level where the top surface of the mattress will be at approximately the same distance from the floor as a conventional bed. Moreover, it is highly desirable for the wall bed to be easily opened and closed.